Painting Fun
by silly-little-rabbit
Summary: Lavi finally got Kanda to agree to painting their dorm room yes I'm aware that you really can't fo this, but you know, in my mind they can What will happen when the two teens start painting? I do not onw D. gray-man and rated M for swearing and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Painting fun

It was a Friday Afternoon, they had just got off from school, and finally Kanda gave into Lavi's constant asking if they could finally decorate their dorm room. So Lavi dragged Kanda along to buy paint, and the other necessities.

"How about baby blue, or sky blue? Or, or how about robin's egg blue?" Lavi asked Kanda as they were in there local department store.

"I don't care, they all look the same to me" Kanda re piled in a harsh tone.

"But Yuu! I can't decide all by myself!" Lavi pulled on Kanda's shirt which caused Kanda to push him away.

"I said to never call me by my name you stupid rabbit"

"Aw Yuu, your so mean!" Lavi stuck out his tongue and the dodged the punch from Kanda.

"Here", Kanda shoved a paint sample at Lavi's face.

He looked at it closely ad examined it for a while. Then he noticed Kanda getting really irritated with him. A slick smile rose across his face.

"IT'S PERFECT!!" Lavi yelled in Kanda's ear, just to annoy him a bit more. He just loved to see Kanda irritated, he thought he was cute when he was.

"Back away from me before I seriously hurt you, you stupid rabbit", Kanda spoke smoothly, which sent shivers up and down Lavi's spine.

"Oh Yuu, relax!, let's go get the paint ready alright?" He grabbed Kanda's arm and pulled him to the counter, Kanda groaned, it was going to be a very long weekend.

After waiting for the paint to be done, they went to HomeSense, the last place on earth Kanda wanted to go to, and with Lavi. A place filled with glitter, feathers, and a million different types of candles and pillows. Kanda hated that store. The first thing Lavi wet was the candle section. Kanda sighed ad followed slowly behind him. Lavi spent hafe an hour debating on which candle smelled most like soba (None of them did, because that would be weird smelling candle). Finally he found one her liked. It smelled like bananas.

They walked over toward the breakable isle, and Kanda felt really nervous to be there.

"Kanda you alright, your standing really weirdly?" Lavi poked his finger at his at Kanda. He leaned backwards a bit then got his balance back.

"Don't do that, I already hate being near so may breakable things, breakable Ugly things I should say", He pointed towards a very tacky coloured cow figurine with huge bug eyes. Lavi rolled his eyes at him and walked ahead. Kanda just stood there, frozen waiting for Lavi to return.

"What do you think about this?" Lavi was holding up a aqua coloured statue of a coy. Kanda looked at it with wide eyes.

"It's...a coy?" Kanda said. Coy was one of the few things Kanda liked. They didn't talk. Lavi's face lightened up with a smile.

"Perfect", He said, still smiling.

* * *

"Okay let's get started!" Lavi declared picking up the two paint brushes and handing one to Kanda. Kanda snatched one of the paint brushes from Lavi's hand, and picked up a bucket of paint. He walked over toward the white wall and set the can down, he slowly opened the can and put the brush into the paint. He slapped the paint on the wall and started painting. Lavi walked over towards him and dipped his paint brush in the paint, and began to paint beside Kanda. After a few minutes of silence, Lavi fell bored. Then he put his paint bush down and put on his i-pod. The song he played was 'Can't Touch This' and he began to dance. Kanda turned around to see Lavi dancing behind him.

``What the hell are you doing?`` Kanda asked in a sour tone.

"Dancing" Lavi replied, as he was doing the moon walk.

"Well would you cut that out and help me", Kanda said flicking his paint brush at Lavi splatting paint at his white shirt. Lavi stopped dancing and looked down at his shirt.

"You did not just flick paint at me", and with that Lavi picked up his paint brush and flicked paint at Kanda. It hit him in the face, that was Kanda's limit. He dipped his paint brush in the paint and flung it at Lavi. It splattered all over his face, and shirt. Lavi grabbed the other bucket of paint and opened it, taking a hand full and throwing it at Kanda, he missed and it hit the wall. Kanda grabbed his bucket of paint and put his hand into it and threw some at Lavi, but again, it missed and hit the wall.

A few more paint splatters, a few misses and a few hits, and all the paint was gone.

"Well, that was fun" Lavi said, looking at himself, which he was covered in dark blue paint, and then looking at Kanda and smiled.

"You know", Lavi said still looking at Kanda, "dark blue is really your colour".

"Shut up you stupid rabbit" Kanda said, but the skin that wasn't covered in paint on his face blushed bright red. Lavi noticed it too. He walked over to Kanda and took his face in his hands.

"What are you doing you stu--" His voice was cut off by Lavi's lips crashing over top of his.

Kanda couldn't move, he was shocked at Lavi, shocked that he was actually kissing him back. The kiss ended and they were both panting. Lavi's face lit up in a smile as he saw Kanda's lips, and his shocked face.

"Your lips are blue" Lavi laughed touching Kanda's lips.

"Oh shut up!" Kanda said, grabbing his hand pulling him in for another kiss.

It was electricity, as there lips moved together. Kanda gasped as Lavi put his hand under his shirt making his mouth open, causing and easy entry into Kanda's mouth. Lavi took to the advantage and played around inside the teen's mouth with his tongue. They stopped kissing long enough to so Lavi could lift off his own shirt, then the same to Kanda's. They were thrown to the ground in an instant, as there lips reunited. Lavi Pulled away and looked at the ground. He looked up at Kanda and took his hand. He lead him into the bathroom and Kanda's face was filled with confusion.

"Were Covered in paint, we need to shower", Lavi answered the question that was forming in Kanda's mind.

He turned on the tap and let the water flow out. He looked at Kanda, saying with his eyes to undress. Kanda wasn't entirely sure on what to do, but he did so anyways. They stripped done to nothing and Lavi took Kanda in his arms.

"You do look sorta beautiful", Lavi whispered into Kanda's ear.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit" Kanda said into Lavi's shoulder.

They stepped into the shower and the water Flowed down their naked bodies, as the paint slowly melted away. Lavi touched Kanda's lips again wiping away the dark blue paint that was left there. He smiled as he pulled Kanda towards himself again it felt good having Kanda's bare chest against his own. He grabbed the bar of soap and started to rubbing the bar of soap on his arms, trying to wipe away the remaining blue paint. Then he turned to face Kanda, with soap in hand he attacked him. He started to rub him down with the soap.

"Hey! Stop!" Kanda yelled, but Lavi continued to scrub him down. He pulled Kanda's hair out of his hair tie and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. He dumped some out on top of the teen's head and washed his hair. Kanda fell silent, he didn't know what to think of this, first Lavi kissed him, now there showering together, he couldn't wrap his mind around this whole entire concept. He felt weird about the whole thing, but yet, he secretly enjoyed it.

Lavi seemed to notice because he turned Kanda around and kissed him on the nose. Kanda's hand flew up to touch his nose and he scowled.

"What's wrong Yuu?" Lavi chuckled, "You don't like nose kisses?"

Kanda scowled again at the red-headed teen.

"Don't call me Yuu, you stupid rabbit"

* * *

After their shower they dried off with two over sized fluffy towels and got dressed. They walked into their main room and looked at the walls. Lavi sighed as he looked at the splattered dark blue walls. He turned his head to the side and stared at the wall. Kanda was being inpatient as he waited to hear what Lavi thought of the room, personally he didn't care himself, he just didn't want to repaint everything. Lavi turned to stare at Kanda, Kanda turned to look at the wall himself.

"So what do you think of it?" Lavi asked Kanda.

"I don't care as long as you like it", Kanda replied praying inside that Lavi did indeed like it.

Kanda turned to face a smiling Lavi.

"I love it", he simply said grabbing on to Kanda's shoulders. Kanda blinked and turned his head away.

Lavi took Kanda's face in his hands, and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but it made Kanda's stomach do back flips. Lavi's emerald eyes glistened as he smiled at the teen.

"Now for your present!" Lavi yelled happily, as Kanda shuddered from Lavi yelling into his ears. Lavi dodged around Kanda and Grabbed the HomeSense bag and passed it to Kanda. Kanda blinked and looked at the bag.

"Open it" Lavi said pointing to the bag. Kanda opened it and lifted out a porcelain blue coy fish statue. He stared at it as he completely forgot that Lavi had bought that. Lavi watched him carefully as he examined the fish.

"So" Lavi said while pointing at it, "do you lie it?"

"Yes, I--" Kanda was interrupted by a hugging Lavi.

"I'm glad" Lavi hugged him tighter not wanting to let go of the boy.

Lavi took the coy from Kanda and set it on the table.

"Perfect", was the last thing that came from Lavi's lips, as the two boys began kissing again.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Since I got a few comments on how I should continue this, so HERE I GO !! second chapter of painting fun...well no paint but you know...hehehe more fluffy fluff-ness!! I do not own D. Gray-man, if I did, that would be so cool !! Oh, and sorry to the people who like Miley Cyrus. But I can't stand her and neither does Kanda....Hehehe anyways, please enjoy =3**

* * *

The next day was a bit of a head ache to Kanda, as Lavi had found an old Cd Allen had made him for his birthday. It contained a bunch of oldies music, such as 'Can't touch this' 'Ice, ice, baby', and one new song by the artist Kanda hated the most, 'Party in the U.S.A.' by Miley Cyrus. He couldn't stand that singer, especially that song. So Lavi just had to play that song over, and over, constantly singing along with it, until Kanda snapped.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!" He yelled at the singing rabbit, who stopped and looked shocked.

"But Yuu, it's a 'Party in the U.S.A.!'" He said while he shook his hips around in a circle.

"I don't care if it's a party in Canada, or where-ever! Just stop playing that song!" Kanda yelled shaking his fist in the air.

The rabbit stood there, shocked and with a hurt look on his face. Kanda took in a few deep breaths and counted down from ten inside his head. (That he learned in his anger management class). He looked at the rabbit who had turned off the Cd player and sat on the bed looking a bit down. Kanda sighed and walked over towards his unhappy friend.

"Look, I'm...I'm...sorry" Kanda managed to choke out the last word.

Lavi's head perked up and he had a small smile painted across his face. He grabbed Kanda in his arms and hugged him. Kanda squeaked a unmanly squeak when Lavi did so.

"Yuu I do believe I have never heard you say sorry, in all the years I've known you" Lavi whispered in Kanda's ear.

Kanda's face blushed a soft pink as his face was hidden in Lavi's shoulder.

"Shut up you rabbit" Kanda said into his shoulder, as his cheeks deepened pink as he blushed harder.

Lavi took a hold of his shoulders and pulled him away, he noticed the pink in Kanda's cheeks and smiled.

"You look really cute when you blush" Lavi said, stroking Kanda's cheek making His cheeks deepen in colour more pink.

"Shut--" Kanda's voice was cut off by Lavi's lips crushing his.

Their lips moved in synchronization, tasting each others lips. Lavi's hands fell from Kanda's shoulders and landed on Kanda's lap. Kanda stopped kissing and looked down.

"Hey Yuu?" Lavi's voice pierced though Kanda's thoughts and he looked up at his red-headed friend.

"Do you love me?" The red-headed boy had asked which caused Kanda to look away, trying to hide the the fact that maybe he actually did love the boy.

"Kanda?" Lavi took his friends face in his hands once again, with questioning eyes.

"Do you love me?" Lavi asked again looking deep into Kanda's eyes.

"Um...I..Ahh..Love...ah...You..." Kanda struggled to say the words that he didn't think he'd ever say to him.

Lavi dropped his hands from Kanda's face as tears streamed down his face.

"Lavi?" Kanda's voice was full of concern for his new love interest.

"I..I'm ju-just happy" Lavi sobbed through tears of pure happiness.

Kanda looked at him and felt his heart start to beat uncontrollably fast. He pulled Lavi in to kiss him, their lips crashed into each other and Lavi's tears had stopped falling instantly.

Lavi started to unbutton Kanda's shirt as he kissed his jaw line with ease. Kanda moaned as his pants began to become a bit to tight in the crotch area. Lavi managed to get both of their shirts and pants off in the matter of minutes, the only thing left between them was the thin fabric from their boxers. Lavi' slide down Kanda's boxers and went to work. He took hold of Kanda's dick and slowly licked the tip of it like a lolly pop. Then shoving the whole thing into his mouth taking in he taste of Kanda's pre-cum

in his mouth. He reached over into the drawer carefully pulling out a vile of lube and slicked his fingers with the stuff. He tease Kanda's entrance with his tongue before putting in the fist finger. Kanda moaned and threw his head back against the pillow. Lavi pulled out before shoving in the second finger.

"Ahhhmmm" Kanda hafe moaned hafe hollered.

Lavi thrusting his fingers inward and he had finally hit Kanda's sweet spot. He pulled his fingers out and placed himself at Kanda's entrance. He slowly placed himself in, and then slamming into the boy

"Ahh Lavi!" Kanda shrieked fingernails digging into Lavi's back only made him thrust even harder into the boy. He took Kanda's dick into his hand and starting pumping it with the rhythm of his own thrusts.

"H-harder" Kanda stammered between pants of pleasure and lust.

Lavi slammed again thrusting as hard as he could into the boy's entrance. Kanda screamed with lust fingernails cutting into Lavi's back.

Lavi was coming to his limit. He came inside of Kanda, as so did Kanda all over the boy's stomach. Lavi slammed the boy once more and rolled over to lay on his side. He stared at Kanda, who had his eyes closed at the moment. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around the panting boy. Kanda opened his eyes and looked into Lavi's green glistening eyes. Lavi kissed Kanda on the nose and laughed a little.

"That was some 'Party in the U.S.A.!'" Lavi laughed, as Kanda rolled his eyes and he had no choice but to smile at the silly rabbit.

"Shut up you silly rabbit" Kanda said smirking.

"I love you" Lavi said hugging his lover.

"I love you too, you silly rabbit" Kanda replied and with that Kanda kissed his new red-headed lover causing Lavi to tackle him with a huge bear hug, or should I say, rabbit hug.

The End

* * *

**Notes: Well yes, my actual first fluff. Mehh, I don't know, well tell me what you guys think, comments and ratings well appreciated. Hehehe, well I hope you liked this second chapter to 'Painting fun' It's not the greatest, but you know...anyways, thanks for reading =3.**


End file.
